Fears Unfounded
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: The press is running wild with speculations and for once, Tony is afraid to give them what they want.


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count** \- 1141

* * *

**Fears Unfounded **

* * *

"They're at it again," Steve grumbled, pushing the paper towards Tony. Tony didn't even need to look to know what Steve was talking about.

The press had been dogging their every move for over a month, trying to find proof that the two of them were sleeping together.

That they were was immaterial, it was getting a bit much. They'd been dating for almost five months, had managed to keep it secret for the most part, though of course the team and Pepper were fully aware; and fully supportive.

Steve was quite happy to be open to the public about their relationship, but Tony had been holding onto the privacy with both hands.

It wasn't often something so… good happened in Tony's life, and he didn't want anything to change. Of course, he couldn't explain that to Steve without the super soldier getting puppy eyes and earnestly telling Tony that they could withstand the press, so he'd been using the company stocks as an excuse.

Still, seeing the sad look on Steve's face as he read the paper made Tony's heart pang. He knew he was going to have to do something about the situation soon.

…

"Just… go on a date," Pepper told him, rolling her chocolate brown eyes. "You know we're prepared for whatever reaction the public has in regards to the company. What's the real problem, Tony?"

"I don't… you know what the press is like with me, Pep. How many exposes and plain ridiculousness have they published over the years? How long will it take Steve to get bored of reading about me cheating on him, or about how much better he could do than me?"

Pepper softened. "Steve loves you, you berk. He's not going to pay them any attention at all. He just wants to be able to walk down the street holding your hand."

Tony blinked. "Have you… have you been talking to him about this?"

"He didn't want to bug you," Pepper admitted. "And since you've been using the company as an excuse, Steve asked me if there was anything he could do to help. I didn't tell him that it wouldn't be a huge problem for us but… Tony, you have to speak to him about this."

"I… am not sure how much I like that you two talk. Have you been conspiring against me all this time?"

"Yes, Tony. All of the conversations I have with Steve are about how best to manage you."

"I knew it!"

She shook her head and he grinned at her.

"Talk to Steve," she repeated. "Now, about this paperwork…"

…

The rain pattered quietly against the window, interrupting the otherwise silent evening. Tony laid against Steve, trying to convince himself to have the conversation he really didn't want to have.

"You've been quiet," Steve commented, stroking a hand through Tony's hair. "Everything okay?"

"Hmm? Oh. I'm fine," Tony assured him, leaning even more against his chest. "Just thinking."

"About?"

Tony closed his eyes for a moment and then said, "I haven't been entirely honest with you."

Steve stiffened beneath him slightly, and his hand stilled, falling from Tony's hair to his shoulder.

"About?"

"The hiding us thing. I… I don't know how else to say it but to just say it, so just bear with me for a minute, okay?"

Steve nodded.

"I… I've been being a bit of a coward," Tony admitted in a rush. "See, the press, they love me and then they hate me and then they love me and hate me again and I just… I'm scared that once they know about us, they're going to be so… there, so present, and you're going to read things about me that aren't great because that's what they do, and what are you going to do when they publish a feature about me cheating on you? Because I would never, Steve, but they'll still write it, because that shit _sells_. It sells better than another photo of us happy and in love, because people love drama, they love pain, and they love to hate me and I know you probably think I'm being dramatic but I'm scared because—"

"It wouldn't matter what they said," Steve interrupted quietly. "Because I trust you and I love you and I don't care about anyone else's opinion."

"Steve—"

"It's okay, you know? If you want to keep us private, then it's okay. I won't leave you because of it, Tony, I promise. The same as I wouldn't leave you if they knew about us and said awful things in a bid to cause problems. But really, it's _fine. _We can keep it secret. I know the truth. I know you love me."

Tony turned to look at Steve, and if it was possible, fell even more in love with the man than he'd been before.

"I love you," he murmured, shifting so he was leaning over Steve, legs on either side of his thighs. "So fucking much, Steve."

"I love you too. That's the important thing, okay? Everything else… none of it matters."

Tony pressed a long, hard kiss to Steve's lips. "I'll tell them," he promised. "I'll tell them about us."

…

"I'm not _doing _Captain America," Tony said, eyeing the press with distaste. He didn't let himself look at Steve. Didn't want to see the man he loved look deflated because Tony had denied him once more. "I'm _dating _Steve Rogers, and if we happen to be having sex, it's nobody else's goddamn business. If nobody has any questions about the fight today, we're done here."

He stepped down from the platform and moved behind the curtain to where Pepper waited on him, her eyes narrowed.

"Are you ever going to stick to the cards when you do press?" she asked, making Tony grin because she knows him better than anyone.

"Of course I'm not."

"Of course you're not," she agreed, shaking her head. "Steve will be happy though, right? I'm glad you followed my advice."

"I hope so."

Pepper waved her hand at him. "Go on, go and get cleaned up and relax. I'll call you tomorrow to shout at you for the stock drop."

"I look forward to it," Tony replied, leaning forward to kiss her cheek. "Will that be all, Miss Potts."

"That will be all, Mr Stark."

…

"You know you didn't have too, right?" Steve murmured, stepping up behind Tony and wrapping his arms around his waist. The smile on his face told Tony different, but he didn't say anything, instead just kissed Steve's cheek.

"It was time," he said simply. "There's only so long I can be expected to hold my pride of you inside after all."

Steve chuckled and then pressed his face into Tony's neck. "Thank you."

"Well, now it's out in the open, shall we go out for dinner?" Tony offered.

Steve wrinkled his nose. "I think, even though it's nice to have the option, I just want to keep you to myself tonight. Take away and a movie in the penthouse instead?"

Tony grinned. "Sounds perfect."

* * *

**Written for: **

Funfair, North - Rat Race : Rain

Funfair, East - Pie Eating : Cookies and Cream - Dramatic

Funfair, South - Test Your Strength : Weakling Length - Chocolate Brown


End file.
